Once Upon a Nightmare
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Jackson turns out to really be Rebeccas dad. Stupid summary, just please read it!
1. Prologue

It's almost as death, when something happens that we can't give a reason for. When fear comes running through your veins as if to warn you of the terrible tragedy to come. And then at the last minute, you realize the fatal conclusion. Hope came too late, and fear only fed the panic that ran within your mind. For Rebecca, she never had a chance to even realize what fed the panic; as she stood there next to the police officer staring down at her mother's dead body.

XXX

**Fifteen stories, whatchya gonna do now!**

**Huge thank you to Ginger Zip**

**I know this is a short prologue, but I needed to get it up. For this story I need reviews, if not, I'll delete it and won't conitue! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Lisa let a moan escape her lips as she rolled onto her side and turned the alarm clock off. She really didn't want to get up and have to face the day, but she had too even though her bed was more comfortable then anything she could picture at the time. Almost as if something had taken over her body, she planted her feet on the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. To anyone who might have been looking at the time, it might seem that she was rubbing the sleep from her neck so that she might have the strength for the day.

Running a hand through her hair, she stood to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She made sure to take her time in the shower, as he let the hot water massage her shoulders and neck. When she finally stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, with a sigh, she wiped the mirror off. She could now see the dark line beneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. _'There is no way that this day could get any worse,' _she thought as she slowly got dressed for work.

XXX

Rebecca leaned back into her seat, silently; she looked over at the police officer who was driving. Not a word had been said since they had left, what was there to say? Her mother had just been killed in front of her and now they were driving her to the police station, in hopes of locating her father. Despite her attempts to avoid it, they had been very rough about this idea of sending her to her fathers. She knew who he was. They knew who he was. She lied and said she didn't know WHERE he was.

When they turned the corner, Rebecca had just enough time to realize what was happening before the car hit them.

XXX

Lisa groaned and crawled from her car, which was now in pieces. "Help!" her head jerked in the way of the car that had just hit hers. "Help somebody, please!" '_Rebecca?'_ she nearly leaped to the car and threw the door open. There she was, the little girl she had met after her encounter with Jackson, her blonde hair was no longer in a braid, it was now flowing loosely over her shoulders as she tugged on her seat belt. "Please, help me, my seat belt is stuck!" Without even thinking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pocket knife she had taken to carrying around with her ever since her little flight accident. The knife cut cleanly through the seat belt and she yanked the girl from the car as the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Are you alright?" Lisa said bending down to look into her eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Lisa."

XXX

"Miss Reisert, I can tell you how glad I am that you know her." The officer said to Lisa as she sat in his office. "Her mother just died and we've been trying to locate her father, so far no luck."

"What's her last name?"

"Rippner," the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends as she realized where this was going. "And we were hopping that you might be able too… let her stay with you for a few days?"

Lisa nodded, "I can, if it will help."

Lisa had no way of knowing what she had just set herself up for.

XXX

**Well, the story starts! Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Rebecca desperately wanted too turn on the radio, she hated silence and the one that had fallen over the car was almost unbearable. "So… Where are we going?" she asked wrenching Lisa from her thoughts and plopping her back into the real world once again.

"The Lux Atlantic," Rebecca shuddered.

"You still work there?"

"Yeah," Lisa shrugged, "Well, right now I'm training to be a teacher."

"High school teacher?" her interest was suddenly perked.

"Yes, I've wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember, but some things happened a while back and that just never happened." She sighed.

"What sort of things?"

"Things that tore my world apart." With that, the conversation was over.

XXX

"Is there some place that I could stay while you work?" Rebecca asked as they walked into the lobby. Lisa glanced around the lobby as if she was looking for someone.

"Would it bother you if I left right here for a little while?" she bent down to look her in the eyes once again, she hated it when people did this, it made her feel very short.

"No,"

"I'll come get you at my lunch break, after that, I'm vacation for the next two weeks." Lisa said.

"How do you have a vacation for two weeks in the middle of winter?"

"I have a lot of sick days saved up," they both nodded and Lisa stood to her feet, "There are some magazines on the table over there." She pointed to one of the tables that sat next to the chairs, "If you would like to draw or something, come to the desk and just ask."

Rebecca watched as Lisa walked away.

XXX

Jackson watched from his corner in the hotel lobby as Rebecca sat and read her magazine. Placing the tracer on her had been easy enough, she had never expected it. Now the only thing that made Jackson scratch his head, was the fact that she now sat in The Lux Atlantic lobby. He was about to walk to her and confront Rebecca, But a man name Mr. Gooley beat him to it. He listened to the exchange.

"I have been watching you sit here for the last two hours, what are you doing?" Rebecca looked up, startled. "Where are your parents?"

XXX

Lisa heard someone yelling and she looked up to make sure it wasn't directed in Rebecca's general direction. Unfortunately, it was. "Oh, no."

XXX

Jackson was about to answer the mans question by walking up and claiming the young girl, but as he stood, he watched as someone else beat him to it.

"Lisa?"

XXX

"Do your parents just let you run around like a wild animal?"

"She's mine, Mr. Gooley." Lisa said as she gently grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in front of her. The perfect protective mother.

"Since when did you get a little brat?" he spat.

"I resent that statement." Rebecca interjected.

"Children should be seen and not heard," Mr. Gooley said, "And I would rather not see this one either."

"Sir, she wasn't doing anything-,"

"Now, if she looked more like you," his eyes traveled down her form. "Then I might make an exception." Lisa cleared her throat.

"Mr. Gooley-,"

"Sir."

"Sir, please it's only for a half hour more, and she was just minding her own business."

"I don't care, get rid of her, or your job." As he walked past her, he leaned to whisper something into her ear. Jackson couldn't tell what it was. He only saw her flinch as he walked away.

XXX

With a sigh, Lisa placed a hand on her forehead. Rebecca tried to see her face but her hair was blocking her view.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked when Lisa looked back at her.

"No you didn't. My boss has been ridding me ever since I refused to be part of his affair." Rebecca cocked her head in confusion. "Never mind, We'd better get going."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, right now I'm looking at losing my job or bringing you back to the police station." Lisa said as they turned toward the door.

"Are you taking me back to the police station?"

"No, it just looks like my vacation is going to be a bit longer then I expected."

"Hey, Lisa!"

XXX

Jackson was taken back when he saw the man running up to them. His eyes were a golden brown and he seemed muscular, yet small at the same time. What surprised him most though was the camera around his neck as he approached the two ladies.

XXX

"Who might you be?" he asked bending down to Rebecca's height. She almost yelled at him for doing so.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The man looked up at Lisa.

"Am I a stranger?" he asked.

"Ian" she replied, "You are as strange as they come."

"Well, thank you for ruining my self-esteem, now where are y'all goin'?"

"Well. Mr. Gooley basically fired me for bringing Rebecca to work with me-,"

"I'll watch her." he interrupted her.

"What?"

"I'll watch her, it'll be fun, then you could keep your job."

"Ian, this isn't just some way to get me to go out with you again, is it?" Lisa asked still on edge.

"Now would I do that(PUASE) don't answer that." He said quickly.

"Well, Rebecca, what do you say?" Lisa asked.

"I guess I can go with the strange man." She said before Ian let out a yelp of joy and led her off.

"Now do you know anything about Photography?"

XXX

Jackson watched as Lisa walked back to her post, a slow smirk spread across his lips and he began to exit the building.

"This just might work to our advantage."

XXX

**Here is chapter two, I hope you like it, Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Lisa tried hard not too let her eyes drift closed as she sat behind the counter. Her shift was over almost ten minutes ago, but she couldn't fin the strength left within her too get up and find Ian. Fortunately for her, fortunately for her, she had an ever so friendly stalker. And without her knowing it, he had someone fetch Ian for her.

"Oh, Lisa," Ian sang. Lisa's head shot up like lightening.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ian looked at her as she looked around the lobby before they landed on Rebecca and Ian.

"No, you're not, Leese," he said as Lisa made her way from behind the counter to stand in front of the two. "Maybe I should drive you guys home," he said.

"I could drive her home!" Rebecca said jumping up and down excitedly.

XXX

Ian tried not to laugh as they drove down the street, Lisa had fallen asleep the moment that they pulled from the parking lot. They were almost to her house, and she started snoring.

"Are you Lisa's boyfriend?" Rebecca asked from the backseat.

"No," he smiled, "But we've known each other since high school. We lost contact for a little while after that, but then I pulled into the Lux Atlantic parking lot and saw them loading her away. No one told what happened and I just assumed it was a mugging or something, since then we've best friends."

"Is that why she never became a teacher?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know."

XXX

Jackson sat in the front seat of his car and watched as Lisa and Rebecca walked through the house to the guest room, Ian stayed in the living room. A smile spread across his face as he watched Lisa tuck her in, the perfect mother.

An idea popped into his head, _'Lisa, just wait until you see what I have in for you.' _

"Stan," he said into his cell phone, "I told you to make room for a girl remember? Make room for one more"

XXX

**Another short chapter, I know, Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

"Thanks again," Lisa said as she led Ian to the door, it had been a long day and she could tell that she and Ian had the same thing on their minds. SLEEP!

"No problem," he said leaning against the door frame. "Listen, I don't want too seem as though I'm intruding or something, but I was wondering if you guys would like to come and see a movie with me?" Lisa busted out with laughter. "I fail to see the humor."

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess," she said running a hand through her hair once again. "We would love too; call me in the morning when I'm more awake."

"You will never be more awake then you are now," he smiled.

XXX

Lisa awoke the next morning to the phone ringing, getting to sleep had not been a problem the night before, STAYING asleep had though. And now she was in no mood to talk to somebody.

"Hello?" she said picking up the phone.

"Hello? Miss Reisert? This is officer Welsh," Lisa stood from her bed and walked from her room. "I thought I would let you know that we got a hold of one of the father's friends they said that he was away on business."

Lisa decided not to let them in on how much that bothered her. "Okay?"

"There is something that I forgot to let you in on, if we are not able to get a hold of the girls father, would you be willing to adopt her?" as the man asked this, Lisa walked around the corner to find Rebecca sitting on the floor with a pile of old pictures and drawings she had kept in a box, the box was next to Lisa's feet.

"I'll have to get back to you about that," she hung up the phone and placed it on the table next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked startling Rebecca.

"I was looking for the remote and they fell from the shelf." Lisa placed her hands on her hips as she had without realizing it; her mother had done so many times while lecturing her.

"You were looking for the remote in the closet?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry, are you angry?"

"No," Lisa bent down and began to place the pictures back into the box. "Just next time you're looking for something, please come ask me?" she nodded.

XXX

Rebecca really did feel sorry; she had just wanted to watch cartoons when the box fell on her head. With a sigh she went to help Lisa pick up the pictures when something caught her eyes. It was round and silver making it stand out against the pictures around it.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked it up.

"That, My Dear, is an engagement ring." Lisa said laying on her stomach in the middle of the hallway. She was still in her nightgown and was making no move to change.

"You were engaged?"

"Am I that mean that me being engaged is a huge surprise?" Lisa laughed.

"That's not what I meant,"

"I know."

"Were you ever married?" Rebecca asked hoping that she wasn't prying.

"No," Lisa rested her chin in her hand, "You see, he was working in Iraq during the time the day before the wedding, I got a call that he had been involved the rescue of an American civilian. The civilian survived, but he didn't." She took the ring from her.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said, "I really didn't mean to get into the box."

"You're fine, just next time come and ask if you need something, alright?" they laughed. The emotional moment came to a stop when the phone rang. Lisa glanced at the clock on the wall before she suddenly jumped to her feet. "Hey, Ian?" she picked the phone up and held it to her ear.

"Hey, Leese, I was wondering if you were still on for a movie today?" he asked. Lisa looked down at what she was wearing.

"When?"

"I'm on my way over right now."

XXX

"I'll be ready." The line went dead. Ian looked down at the phone in his hands for a few seconds before he replaced to his pocket.

XXX

"I'm going to take a shower, if someone comes to the door, check the peep whole. If it's Ian let him in, no one else. Got it?" Rebecca nodded.

Neither new what kind of day they were in for.

XXX

**I hope y'all like this chapter, Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

With a small sigh, Lisa stepped from the shower and reached for her towel. She had taken more time in the shower then she had meant too, but it was rather relaxing and it was a struggle just too step from the shower when she did.

Lisa began to hum to herself as she dressed herself and made her way down the stairs. "Rebecca, did anyone come to the door when I was in the show-," she stopped dead in her tracks when she made it around the corner. Rebecca sat on the couch, but she wasn't alone. Jackson sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Long time no see, Leese, why don't you have a sit?" he asked casually.

"I would rather stand," she crossed her arms over her chest. Jackson smirked. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to have a little chat," he flipped his hair from his face. "Don't worry I won't hurt either of you."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Jackson let out an eerie laugh.

"You really should learn to trust people more often, perhaps like you trust Ian?" Lisa tensed. "Yeah, that's right, I know about you and your little boyfriend. I must say I was hurt, I think you've been cheating on me, Leese."

"I take pleasure in that fact."

"I see you found a sense of humor."

"I could thank you for that," she said with a glare. "Now, get out."

"You're right, I should be leaving. I have places to go and people to see," he stood from the couch and stopped in front of Lisa. "Just remember this, Lisa; I never let someone else touch something that's mine." With that, he left the house.

XXX

Rebecca looked up at Lisa, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "Are you okay, Rebecca?" Lisa asked leaning against the wall as if she might faint if she didn't. Rebecca nodded.

"I'm okay,"

"Good." As she let out a loud breath of relief, Rebecca noticed for the first time that she was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you su-,"

"I'm sure!" Rebecca jumped when she yelled, something wasn't right. "Sorry." A moment of silence past between the two before an unknown voice broke it."

"Hey, Leese."

"Holy Moses!" She jumped almost two feet in the air as she turned around and swung her fist at the voice.

"No, Ian," he caught her fist just before it connected with his jaw.

"Don't scare me like that!" she shouted jerking her hands free from his grip.

"What did I miss?" he looked over at Rebecca who was grinning.

"What do you mean, 'What did I miss'?"

"Lisa seems to be jumpier then usual; something had to have happened before I got here." Rebecca shook her head.

"We were just talking about her old engagement." Ian's eyes darkened.

"What about it?"

"She just found a box with some pictures and the ring was in there," Lisa interjected playing with something in the palm of her hand. Rebecca caught this, _'Did she not put the ring away with the rest of the pictures?' _she asked herself.

"Well, are you guys ready to go see a movie?" Rebecca's face suddenly brightened as she leaped from the couch.

"What movie!" She asked excitedly.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"I've wanted too see that movie forever!" she squealed.

"Would you settle for the sequel?" Ian asked as they walked to the door.

XXX

Jackson let out a breath of pleasure as he leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms above his head. He had received a phone call once he left Lisa's house that everything was moving according to schedule. He must have been so engrossed with his call that he didn't see anyone pull up to Lisa's house, cause as he looked over he watched Ian walk out with Lisa and Rebecca in tow. Rebecca said something and Ian slung her over his shoulder and twirled in a circle, quickly, he put on his head phones and listened to the conversation.

"You are such a nerd, Ian!" Jackson smirked, but that smirk was soon wiped from his face when Ian set Rebecca back on the ground and placed his hands on his hips as if he was a mother lecturing her daughter.

"You're a nerd." Lisa's eyes widened; as Ian turned to walk to his car, Lisa jumped onto his back and drove her fist in his head giving him a noogy. As she did so Ian took her around the knees and lifted her higher on his back so he was now giving her a piggy-back ride.

Jackson continued to watch the two with sickening rage until they got in his car and drove away. He followed suite.

XXX

"That movie was totally awesome!" Rebecca exclaimed when they made it out doors; they had wound up missing the 8:00 showing and played at the park until the 12:00 showing. By the time they ate lunch they had no other choice then to see the 4:00 showing.

"You guys want to do something else fun?" Ian looked down at Rebecca who was holding his hand.

"I would, I would! Can we, Lisa?" they both looked at her.

"I'm really tired, but you guys can go ahead,"

"Are you sure, Leese?" Ian asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I am, I trust you." She said,

"There's your first problem right there." Rebecca piped in.

"You've barely known me two days!" Ian exclaimed as they began to walk to the car.

"Trust me, that's long enough for a life time."

XXX

**Well, there's chapter FIVE, I really hope you like this so far, PLEAZE REVIEW!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Lisa walked with Ian and Rebecca to the car, "Would you like us to drop you off at your house before we head out?" he asked as Rebecca slid into the back seat.

"No, I'm gonna walk, it'll give me some time to think to my self," Lisa said as Ian closed the door for Rebecca.

"Lisa, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ian looked into her eyes trying to figure out what was going through her mind at the time, which would make her think she should walk home. Her eyes held amusement as she looked back at him.

"You, my friend, are turning into dear old dad," Lisa said slipping on her jacket.

"Well, dad can be right sometimes, you know that right?" she rolled her eyes.

"Ian, nothing is going to happen, believe me, you think I would leave you _now_?" she smirked. Before they realized what was happening, their faces were a mere inch from each other's.

"You guys make me sick!" both adults jumped and looked at the now open window where Rebecca was poking her head out, her blonde hair fell loosely. "Are you gonna kiss her or not? Make up your mind!"

"Lisa gets a temporary daughter and I get a mentor, great," Ian glared at Rebecca, as Lisa laughed.

"She raises a good question, are you going to kiss me, or not?" she asked, folded her arms over her chest and looked him squarely in his eyes.

"C'mon make up your mind already, I want to go!"

"You should probably go, Ian," she offered with a smile. "See you later," she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek lightly, "See you when you get home Rebecca." With that, she turned and began to walk down the street. Ian just stood there, frozen.

"Look, man, she just kissed you, now please get in the car, I want to get out of here!"

XXX

Lisa sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself; it was colder now than it was when she left the theatre. With chattering teeth, she looked around her; her house was not as close as she thought it was. Suddenly, she felt something wet fall on her cheek, and within moments, it began to rain. "Thank you, thank you very much!" she shouted looking directly into the sky. Letting out a loud breath, she began to walk down the street again until the sound of a car honking made her jump.

"Want a ride, Leese?" Someone asked.

She stopped and looked over at the car to see Jackson leaning over the passenger seat and rolling down the window.

"No, I would not."

"I would hate to see what would happen to Ian if you don't do as I ask."

Lisa glared at him, but did not speak. For what felt like hours, she stood there; neither of them said a word until he broke the silence. "Get in the car," he said quietly reminding her of how he had spoken to her on the plane.

_"Sit down," Jackson motioned toward the seat next to him, which she slowly sank into. "Buckle up." _

Silently, she opened the door and slid in. With a smirk, he started the car. "So, Leese, how have you been since our little chat this morning?" He asked as he turned the corner.

"You may have me sitting in your car, but that doesn't mean that I have to talk to you," she said in disgust, as she crossed her arms over her chest like a two year old throwing a fit. She then fell silent. And that's when the car stopped on the side of the road. Reaching under Lisa's seat, Jackson pulled a lever, which caused Lisa's seat to lean all the way back. Grabbing her by the waist, he yanked her and she fell onto the backseat. Jackson soon followed straddling her hips as she struggled beneath him.

"You know what, Lisa?" he asked, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him. With his other hand, he held her throat, causing her to clutch his arm. "I am getting really sick of this attitude, that you think you're better than me."

"I don't have to think," she spat. Suddenly releasing her hair, he backhanded her across the face.

"I could take you right here, right now, but I'm not going to because I still have to arrange a few things." Lisa looked up at him confused, "You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, you might want to get used to having me around before something bad happens to somebody, Leese."

Before she could reply, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. With that, everything went black.

XXX

"Lisa, Lisa, wake up!" Lisa shot out of bed awake,

"Ian, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I dropped off Rebecca, but when I came in you were screaming in your sleep."

Lisa blushed.

"Sorry," She replied. As she spoke the phone began to ring,

"Could you get that please?" Lisa asked. Ian reached up and grabbed the phone from Lisa's dresser.

"Hello?... Yeah she's here." He turned to Lisa and handed her the phone, "It's for you." As she took the phone, she gave him a look that said 'No duh, this is my house, which I live alone at by the way.'

"Hello, this is Lisa,"

"Yes, this is Dr Goofburger, I am afraid I have some news about your father."

"What kind of news?" she asked suddenly worried.

"I'm afraid your father has passed on."

XXX

**Huge thanks to Ginger Zip, please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner**


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

During the two weeks that passed, Lisa did not leave the house, even to attend the funeral; she had fallen into a deep depression. Ian was shattered just watching Lisa fall even deeper into the depression. He had stayed at the house in order to take care of Rebecca and Lisa; he tried to get Lisa to eat, but even when she did, he knew she would not keep it down. She blamed herself for what happened to her father, '_if I had just done as he had asked in the first place, this would not have happened'. _

**xXx **

Jackson rested his head against his car window as he watched his laptop screen. Lisa had been lying in her bed for the last four hours, just staring at the wall. He had expected her to be depressed when he killed her father, but this was ridiculous! After her father had died, she retreated from all those she cared about, in hopes of not harming anyone. He smirked; '_I've broken you and the fun has not even begun, Leese.' _

He watched the screen as she suddenly sat up and Ian entered the room. He said something and Lisa shook her head, no. He walked towards the bed and sat down beside her. Ian said something again, and a tear rolled down her cheek; he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against her chest as she began to sob. Jackson dug his nails into his palm so hard that he began to bleed. A wicked grin ran across his lips, as he reached out and spread blood across the moving picture of Ian's body; '_Enjoy her while you can.'_

**xXx **

"Lisa. Rebecca and I need to be going; her father's going to meet us at the police station in a half an hour. are you sure that you are going to be okay by yourself?" Ian asked as he entered her room again. Lisa nodded and looked at the ground, not bothering to stand from her bed. She was still in her pajamas. Ian watched her for a moment longer before turning and leaving.

She watched him go, feeling as if she was sending Rebecca off to her death.

**xXx **

Jackson sped down the road; five minutes before he had left Lisa's house, his equipment stopped working. He glared at the clock; he was already late to pick up Rebecca. He knew the papers and the questions he had to go through, and that he was already going to be there for more then three hours. Jackson growled deep in his throat; as he had taken off from Lisa's house, he had called his associate, Brad, to take care of Lisa; he wanted her to be out of the house by the time that Ian got back.

**xXx **

Lisa slowly rose from the bed; she began to make her way toward the bathroom. Ian and Rebecca had left about a half an hour ago; she had been sorry to watch them go, but she had known (or at least had a general idea) as to where Rebecca would end up. Moreover, something told her that Jackson was not about to just leave with his daughter. A sigh passed her lips as she stepped into the bathroom. A noise caught her ear, and it was coming from the kitchen. She froze for a moment before turning and crossing her room again. As she reached the stairs, something grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall. She whimpered as she felt a man crushing his body against hers. Lisa slowly opened her eyes to find that her attacker was a tall redheaded man who seemed amused at her discomfort. She opened her mouth to speak to the man, but no words came out.

"What, don't want to talk to me?" he laughed. There was a small pause before her forehead crashed into his. With a shout of pain, he released her and fell back. Taking deep breaths, Lisa darted down the stairs. She was two feet from the door when the attacker caught up with her; his arm snaked around her waist and she was thrown to the ground. Lisa groaned in pain as the man climbed on top of her. " Jackson said you might be trouble," he growled, straddling her hips, "But didn't say anything about being so attractive." He leaned forward and looked into her eyes;

"Still don't feel like talking?" he asked, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes widened, and she began to squirm beneath him. Smirking down at her, his hand slowly made its way under her shirt and made its way upward.

"Stop!" she shouted. Before he could get too far, his smirk played into a grin as he produced a syringe. She felt a stinging pain on her neck.

Then, it all went black.

**xXx**

Slowly, Lisa cracked her eyes open. She found herself in a strange, foreign room. The walls were a bright blue and all the furniture in it was a pure white. '_What happened?' _She asked herself as she stood from the bed. For a moment, she expected to feel a cold, hard wooden floor under her feet like those that she has at her house .Instead, it was warm carpet was that she stepped on. She glanced around the room once again; it was tiny. The bed was smashed against the left wall and the right. There was only enough space for a desk between the bed and the right wall. Just right of the desk was a door. The only door in the room.

She stood to her feet and took the two steps to the door.

**xXx**

Jackson sat on his bed looking at his open bathroom door. It was large bathroom and was beautifully decorated. But that wasn't why he was looking at it; on the opposite side of the bathroom was a door (only about a month ago it opened into a large walk in closet, but now it opened into Lisa's tiny bedroom). He liked this set up; she could not go anywhere without first opening her** locked **door. Then, passing through the door by his bed, he would then go through his bedroom door.

Lisa was trapped.

He heard and saw Lisa jiggling the handle of the door. He quirked an eyebrow; '_Awake already?' _he thought to himself, as she continued to jiggle the handle. After a few moments, the jiggling grew into her pounding on the door. This died down after about five minutes. There was silence as if she was giving up, but then he heard a small tapping on the door. '_Good Girl!'. _He stood from the bed and crossed the bathroom, "Good morning, Leese," Jackson said, as he opened the door. When Lisa saw him, her eyes widened and she took three steps back from him. To bad, there was only two steps worth between her and the bed, and she wound up falling backwards. He chuckled at her as she crawled into the corner of the bed to stay as far from him as possible. "Don't tell me that I've frightened you already?"

Lisa glared up at him;

"Hahaha! You're so damn funny!" she said with fake humor, "Where is Rebecca?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Jackson regarded her for a moment before crawling onto the bed and sitting beside her. She crammed herself against the wall to get away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest. She squirmed in his grip and clawed at his arm that was still wrapped around her waist.

"Lisa, stop fighting me," he said harshly into her ear.

"Fuck you!" she shouted.

He chuckled again.

"Now, Leese, I was going to save that until after the wedding."

xXx

**Huge thanks to Ginger Zip, not only would this story not be up if she hadn't given me that idea, but she's also been helping me with editing, Thank You Ginger Zip.**

**Please Review!**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

"W-wedding?" Lisa stammered in disbelief, her body was completely still, her body no longer fought against the blue-eyed demon. "What wedding?"

"Well, Leese," Jackson began slowly as if he was talking to a small child who could not understand him. "Our wedding, you didn't think I would just have you sitting alone in a room for the rest of your life so that no one can see you?" A shiver ran down Lisa's spine and Jackson turned Lisa so that she was facing him.

She immediately tried to kick out at him, but he maneuvered himself so that her legs were spread, one on either side of him, rendering them useless. To say that this was arousing for him would be an understatement, however, he did his best to ignore the fact that he could easily take her at that moment and not give a second thought.

"We're going to be a happy, _functioning, _family. Whether you want to be, or not." He snapped angrily, more from the state he was in rather then he was angry with her.

" Jackson, please," she begged, "I wanna go home."

His mouth twitched and he suddenly slapped her harshly across her face.

"You really don't get it, do you, Lisa?" Jackson shouted, "This is your home now, you will never leave this place again without me by your side. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can get on with our happy-go-fucking-lives!"

* * *

**Hey, I know this is short, but I wanted to updated really fast before tomorrow. Starting tomorrow, all my RE fics are on hold and I won't be doing anything more on them until the end of summer! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	10. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
